Slug
Slug (スラッグ, Suraggu), is both a fictional character and a protagonist from the DC series. He is an unhappy, unsociable loner. He grudgingly follows Grimlock's orders and that's about it. He leaves thinking to others. He has few opinions and rarely expresses those he has. Snarl's uncommunicative nature only serves to fuel his sense of isolation. On top of all this, he hates the ungainly stegosaur form given him by the Ark and feels that the war on Earth means he may never see his beloved Cybertron again. Snarl is a profoundly unhappy being. Only in war does Snarl feel happiness. Only the joy of combat washes away the ache in his spark, and lets him forget anything but the rising thrill of the fight. For these reasons Snarl revels in combat more than even his fellow Dinobots. He can combine with his fellow Dinobots to form the left leg of Volcanicus. "Perfect end to a perfect day. We can't even die right." :—Slug, Dinobot morale officer. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Hal Rayle (English), Ken Shiroyama (Japanese), Not Known (German), Sun Yucai (Chinese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Latin American), Edgar Wald (American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Spain-Spanish), Not Known (Latin American-Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Alternate Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron is a Cybertronian assault truck, After being experimented by Shockwave, Swoop was reformatted with a beast mode of Cybertronian Stegosaurus. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Slug_11960511275_3d96174e76_b.png|Slug's beast mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Autobots Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons * Scraplets Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past At a time when their group was the Lightning Strike Coalition Force, Slug and Snarl were on a mission to find their leader Grimlock, who had disappeared. While searching the Sea of Rust, where they were captured by they were ambushed by Hardshell and the Insecticons. Slug and Snarl were overwhelmed and taken prisoners to Shockwave's lab, where they are reunited with the rest of their squadron. Shockwave experimented on them and gave them dinosaur alternate modes, transforming them into the monstrous Dinobots. This backfired on the Decepticon scientist, in spite of this however, their spirits as Autobots remained unbroken. One day, they were able to used= their new found power to break free and rise up against Shockwave, repaid him by trashing his lab and escaped back to a remote island on Earth. Six months before reuniting with Optimus Prime and the other Autobots, the Dinobots stole a Power Core Generator — a piece of technology the Decepticons need to power and control their warp gate technology. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Slug Teletraan 1: The Transformers Database * Slug Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Cybertronians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Dinobots Category:DC Universe Characters